


Katie's Stories

by ArtemisDiana



Series: Katie's Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For the most part, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisDiana/pseuds/ArtemisDiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Katie's OT3 stories that I've written from Tumblr. Crossposted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     She stares at herself in the mirror, shirt lifted up to her chest as she runs her fingers over her still flat belly. She's already almost three weeks late, and she's pretty damn sure she doesn't need the two more minutes for a stick to tell her if she's pregnant or not, but her mother insisted. Now the hard part was going to be telling the boys (and her mother), because she has no idea which of them is the father, and she doesn't really want to have to choose between them.


	2. Chapter 2

      'Bobby, you know Sam and I are trying to stick to supply and information until after Jess has had the baby. It's been hard enough as it is, what with all the trouble she's had, and the nurses still call us every other day to make sure she's okay. I can't leave Sam to protect her by himself, not without knowing how long I'll be gone.'

     'I know that, you idjit! I was about to tell you to bring them here on your way out to Jim's. He just needs a hand with re-consecrating the property is all.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Dean, there's someone on the property, they tripped the first set of wards around the fence. I can't see them, and I locked all the doors and windows, even the ones upstairs.'  
Her voice is a little shaky, but he can tell she's trying to stay calm as he freezes in Bobby's stairwell, hand clenching on the rail. Sam jerked to a halt behind him, murmuring quietly in question as Dean trapped the phone between his ear and shoulder, reaching back to try and dig Sam's phone out of his front pocket. He could feel his own pulse picking up, but his voice was still calm, covering the panic sweeping through him.  
'Sweetheart, you need to go downstairs to the panic room. Sam's calling Ellen and Ash right now, and we'll be home in an hour, faster if I can. Can you do that for me?'  
He could feel Sam finish dragging his phone out, hurriedly trying to get Ellen on the line, and he carefully unclenched his fingers from the bannister. They needed to let Bobby know, needed to let him know that he'd need to find replacements for them on the hunt they had been preparing for. They had made very clear to the hunting community that Jess came first, and had been pleasantly surprised by how well that decision had been received and supported, especially when everyone had found out about the necessary break with John. Their father had had enough issues when Dean had left with Sam for Stanford, and now their girlfriend was pregnant?


	4. Chapter 4

     He smiles as a tiny foot pushes out against his hand, gently kissing the taut skin of Jess’s belly. Dean’s hand covers his own, fingers twining, and he can hear Jess giggle from where she’s propped up against the headboard. Their little girl was a constant source of amazement for Sam, as well as how perfectly and easily Jess had slid into place with the brothers, without even batting an eyelash, like she had been made for them. Now, expecting their first child, Jess is radiant, and it’s hard for Sam and Dean to keep their hands off of her.


	5. Chapter 5

     She pouts at where she thinks her feet are, currently hidden by the bulk of her expanding stomach, and Sam has to stifle a grin as he carefully slides shoes onto her swollen feet. She's three weeks out from her due date, glowing with a bright golden fire even through her frustration, and it's hard for Sam and Dean to keep their hands off of her in public. Against all odds, the Winchesters are starting a family, and it might just work out.


End file.
